User blog:SAYkokoro/If I was a Pretty Cure...
*deep breath in, deep breath out Here's goes. MY. VERY. FIRST. BLOG. EVER. I honestly didn't know what to take about at first. But, screw it, this is a Pretty Cure Fandom site, I'm going to talk about what ''type of Pretty Cure I would be. First, I would squeal uncontrobably like a little school girl seeing Justin Bieber or One Direction or whatever boy band girl are into now. P.S. not a fan of JB or 1D. But, I'm getting off topic and I don't want to offend anyone on my first blog. If you like them, that's fine; I don't judge. Second, I might cry a little bit, because I wouldn't believe that ''me, thee CJ, of aaaallll ''people in the world would become a Pretty Cure. Then, third, I would kick some monster butt! But, what kind of Pretty Cure would I be? Let's start with colour. Now, I have take a few of these quizzes on ''Quotev, and it said I would be a Blue/Purple/Green Cure. I would be the calmest, smartest, fastest, most fashionable, and elegent one on my team. I can be some of these traits at times. I am calm and mature most of the time, especially when I'm given candy; people will bounce off the walls and I would keep my head. I'm also pretty smart when I need to be. I'm book smart and am always on the honour roll at school, but I usually I'm super ditzy. Then, on the negatives, I have zero fashion sense and I am ridicously clumsy. However, there have also been times where I have taken quizzes and turn out to be the Pink Lead Cure. I think everyone would want to be the main character in their story. Of course, I would love to be the strongest in a group and to step up as as an amazing leader. But, I'm more of a follower. I usually have people telling me what to do, I can never make up my mind and make my own decisions. I think with being just who I am as a girl, I would probably be the Blue/Purple/or Green Cure. I think I am woman enough to step back, except that I'm not going to be the Lead Cure, but try my best and be the greatest Pretty Cure I can be. And since my eyes are hazel, which is like a brown to green colour, I think a would be the 'Green Cure '''on my team. But, what would my Pretty Cure name be? Well, my username is Cure*Jasmine, so I guess that I already determined for me. But, what would my introduction be? I think I got it. '''The Green Light that Shines with Maturity, Cure Jasmine! '''I like it, I like it. I will end my blog here. If you read all the way to the end of this; you are a trooper. Thank you very much, it means the world. And if you have a colour, name, and entrance picked out for yourself than be comment below; I would love to see it! I don't know what my next blog will be, or when I will post it, but until next time :D ''CJ out! Category:Blog posts